


Keep Quiet

by nicolai



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Anal Sex, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Lube, M/M, Overstimulation, Prostate Massage, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolai/pseuds/nicolai
Summary: Taka helps Mondo get out of his head while they try not to wake Chihiro, who's sleeping in the same bed.





	Keep Quiet

“Hey, bro,” Mondo whispered, reaching to cover Taka’s mouth with one hand and jostle his shoulder with the other. Taka and volume control weren’t well acquainted and he didn’t want him startling Chihiro awake by yelling to ask him what he wanted. 

Kiyotaka was instantly awake upon his attention being called for and he would have sat up immediately if not for the pressure down toward the bed over his mouth. The first few times that Mondo had awoken him this way had been alarming, but now he knew all he needed to do in response was turn to face Mondo and indicate that he knew to be quiet. He moved his eyes to meet Mondo’s, albeit inexactly, in the dark, and tapped his hand to show he understood. 

Mondo removed his hand and tucked his arm back around Chihiro, still soundly sleeping between them, mostly on Mondo’s chest. 

“What is it, bro?” Taka asked, careful not to voice any of the sounds he was making and keep it at a whisper. 

“Can’t sleep. Need to get out of my fuckin’ head,” Mondo mumbled back, looking off to the side. He was relatively ashamed to need help with anything emotional, though he knew now that that feeling wasn’t based on reality, as evidenced by the fact that he would insist all day and night that nothing was wrong with Chihiro needing the same. But he was trying to be open with the people he knew he could trust. It seemed healthier. 

Taka nodded, “How can I help?” Sometimes Mondo had specific things in mind, depending on what the problem was, so it was always good to ask. Though, more often than not, he was responsible for coming up with the appropriate distraction or comfort, depending on the situation. Working with Chihiro to create a list of possible options had been very helpful for these occasions.

“Dunno. Just don’t wanna think,” Mondo shrugged, “Kinda freakin’ out about being trapped here and shit, and bad memories.” 

Taka reached out and squeezed his hand reassuringly while he thought over the best solution. When Mondo felt anxious or trapped, he usually needed something energy burning. And bad memories usually meant he needed something intense or mentally involved too. It wasn’t too unusual to combine them, but it being the middle of the night meant they had slightly more limited resources than during the day. Mondo wouldn’t want to leave Chihiro, or disturb his sleep unless he wanted comfort from him, so they’d have to be here and quiet. 

“Alright,” he nodded, deciding on a course of action, “Get out of the bed and lean over it.” Sexual interactions had proved to be an invaluable resource in managing Mondo’s responses and now seemed like a good time to employ them. Keeping quiet and still would be something for Mondo to focus his attention on, pleasure and orgasm would be distracting, and the resultant hormones usually helped him fall asleep. It was perfect. 

Mondo certainly wouldn’t describe his response as obedient, but the label would be called to mind for any outsider watching. He nodded once, then carefully extricated himself from under Chihiro. Once Chihiro was resettled on the bed and tucked in, he leaned down near him, keeping his arms around him, and rested most of his weight on his elbows. 

Chihiro stirred only enough to wrap his arms around one of Mondo’s, effectively claiming it as his own, and then snuggle back against the pillow. He could be counted upon to be rather deeply asleep and stay that way, despite Mondo and Taka moving around, though he did tend to wake up if left alone. 

Taka retrieved the bottle of lubricant they’d gotten from the warehouse from the desk drawer, as well as some paper towels, and went to stand behind Mondo. He gently tugged Mondo’s boxers down to his knees so they wouldn’t be in the way. He coated his first two fingers in lubricant then carefully pressed them against him, sliding slowly inside. 

Mondo bit his lip, keeping silent while getting fucked wasn’t really a strong suit, though he did have less trouble with that than Chihiro did, but he was able to keep his response to penetration to a small gasp. He was kind of interested in how different things were with each of them. Chihiro was usually shy and had Mondo lead, but if not, he was really gentle and slow, sometimes almost teasing, but always very attentive. Taka, on the other hand, was characteristically efficient. He understood the point of sex to be orgasm, for the most part, and generally attempted to get to it as quickly as possible. 

Taka pushed deeply inside, then angled his fingers down, feeling for Mondo’s prostate. A group trip to the library for an anatomy book had been quite helpful for him understanding the mechanics of what felt so good. It gave him a clear target to aim for, instead of being guided only by increasing intensity of reactions, which were emphatically less relevant when one of them was trying to be quiet. 

Mondo pressed his face against Chihiro’s shoulder, giving a soft hum, low in his throat. That felt incredibly good. He wanted to grind back against Taka, but moving too much would rock the bed. And it took some some effort not to moan loudly. It was certainly enough to focus on. It also felt kind of sneaky to be able to nuzzle into Chihiro while getting fucked without him even knowing. 

Taka kept consistent pressure, wiggling his fingers in turn so that one was always pressing down, and varied depth until Mondo was brought to orgasm. He recognized the way he tensed just before and was able to catch the ejaculate with a paper towel. Messing up Chihiro’s room would simply create a problem for the morning. He withdrew his fingers and put more lubricant on them, daubing some on Mondo, and slicking the rest over his penis. 

“Oh, fuck, Taka,” Mondo groaned as he stretched around him, muffled by keeping his face tight against Chihiro, though he struggled not to cling to him too tightly. He’d already cum, he was so sensitive, but this was still really exciting. 

“Shh, shh, bro, keep quiet,” Taka whispered back, pulling himself forward by Mondo’s hips. Watching Mondo squirm in front of him had been titillating enough to make him nearly impatient in his pursuit of his own orgasm and Mondo’s second. 

Mondo nodded against Chihiro’s shoulder, then froze as he shifted in his sleep. Nothing bad would happen if he woke him up, but trying not to added to the challenge here. Besides, it was just a bit rude to wake someone up for no reason. Chihiro’s hand found its way to Mondo’s hair and clung there; Mondo almost forgot what he was doing, distracted completely how adorable he found Chihiro. 

Almost as if he could hear him smiling about it, Taka thrust more roughly, efficiently recapturing Mondo’s attention. Mondo clamped his lips together, breathing deeply. He felt his cock swelling again, stiffening and filling with blood. 

Mondo was impressed with how energetic Taka was after being awoken in the middle of the night, and he’d quickly been reduced to stifled moans and gasps, constantly trying to ensure that he wasn’t crushing Chihiro against him. Taka reached his orgasm quickly, watching Mondo shake and squirm. He pulled back and plunged his hand back inside to finish him off a second time. Mondo came nearly instantly, collapsing against the bed. 

Taka quickly cleaned both of them off and threw the paper towels away. Yawning, Mondo climbed back into bed and pulled Chihiro on top of him, a little too suddenly. 

“Hm?” Chihiro blinked sleepily, “What’s going on? Mondo?” 

Mondo chuckled and kissed his cheek, “Nothing, baby. Just snuggling you better. Go back to sleep.” 

Chihiro nodded and nuzzled his face into Mondo’s neck, eyes fluttering closed again. Taka climbed back into bed beside them and cuddled up against Mondo’s side. 

Mondo’s eyes closed, finally appropriately tired. Tucked in between his boyfriends and soothed, he slipped off to sleep.


End file.
